Towa
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Towa| jname=トワ| tmname=Towa | image=Towa.png | size=250px | caption=Towa | gender=Female | hometown=Arborville | region=Johto | relatives=Diana (granddaughter) | anime=yes | epnum=M04 | epname=Celebi: The Voice of the Forest | enva=Veronica Taylor Kerry Williams (young)| java=Mami Koyama| }} Towa (Japanese: トワ Towa) is a supporting character who appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. She is the grandmother of Diana and has lived in Arborville for over forty years. History Shortly before Sam walked into the forest and, via , got sent into the future, Towa told him that if he heard the "Voice of the Forest", he should not move, or else he would be spirited away to another time. She also gave him a loaf of Berry bread as a parting gift, in case he got hungry while in the forest. In the present time, and were about to enter the same forest, when a much-older Towa and her granddaughter Diana appeared. Again, Towa warned about heading into the forest, claiming it was dangerous. When Ash later returned to Arborville with an unconscious Sam, Towa recognized him as the boy she met when she was younger, citing him as a victim of Celebi's time travel. Sam in turn remembered her as the young woman he had met only earlier that day. After Sam's disappearance, Towa had found his sketchbook in the forest and went on to return it to him. She informed Ash and the others of Celebi's role as protector of the area and that it lives in a deep spot in the forest called the Lake of Life. Upon seeing a storm of earth and forest debris, Towa and Diana went to rescue Ash, Sam, and the others from the forest in Mr. White's blimp. Soon after picking up Ash and the others, Celebi's brought the blimp down. After Celebi was able to fight off the effects of the Dark Ball in which it was captured by the Iron-Masked Marauder, it remained injured and weak. Brock suggested putting it into the Lake of Life, but because it was tainted, it had no effect. Diana then suggested that —who had fought against the Iron-Masked Marauder—could purify the water, but this was unsuccessful as well. Towa later watched as a horde of from the past and future arrived to help Celebi recover from its injuries. Towa then confronted the Iron Masked Marauder and gave him a stern warning before the forest's Pokémon used to tie him up. Towa was last seen waving goodbye to Ash and his friends as they set off to continue their journey. Character Towa is a compassionate person, who willingly shares her knowledge and opens her home to visitors. She continues to watch over the entry into the forest near Arborville and is well aware of the threats it poses. Her advice and knowledge of time travel is well respected by Diana and Mr. White. Towa appears to be fragile, but she is still capable of handling herself and rushing towards the source of any troubles. Artwork Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=小山茉美 Mami Koyama |en=Veronica Taylor Kerry Williams (young) |de=Marion Hartmann Stephanie Kellner (young) |fi=Minna Tasanto |fr_eu=Régine Blaess |it=Alessandra Amendola |no=Katrine Blomstrand |es_eu=Matilde Conesa Pilar Martín (young) |es_la=Magda Giner Denice Cobayassi (young) |pt_br=Patrícia Scalvi Letícia Quinto (young) |sv=Maria Rydberg}} Names de:Towa es:Towa it:Towa